


The unimportant thing

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Dumbfolded, he took the offered hand, beginning to move to the music. Following Tony’s steps as if it was his second nature.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	The unimportant thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> This was written for the Marvel Trumps Hate, this piece for Sagana! I hope it lightens your mood a bit <3
> 
> A big thank you at Bucky Bear for the Beta-Read.

The wedding was beautiful, Bucky thought.

Whoever had planned it had managed to capture them perfectly. Pepper’s fierce nature could be found in the bright flowers, her work discipline could be found in how accurate and precise the tables were set, who sat together… she was just everywhere.

And it would have been suffocating if it wouldn’t have been for the small details that presented Happy. The plain stone decorations that were still strong without being looming. His quiet nature could be found in the set colours they used to decorate the place. His loyalty is presented by various flowers.

It was perfect.

And Bucky was jealous. 

He was jealous of Pepper and Happy who looked so perfect together while they danced. Jealous of Steve dancing with Sharon.

Jealous, because it looked so easy. Jealous because he knew that it was easy. That he could do it. That Tony would happily dance with him. But… everyone would look. Would know that Bucky just wasn’t…. like before. And wasn’t that a funny thing? Because he wasn’t.

But he wanted to be. At least for a short moment, for Tony, to show him that he could have a good time with Bucky, too.

Instead, he just watched, a bit wistful, but still very happy to watch them have their fun. Steve grinning at Sharon almost a bit like he had grinned at Peggy. Pepper smiling at Happy, eyes full of love. Tony spinning Clint around while they both pretended not to think it’s incredibly funny how Peter and Mary-Jane danced - or, well, how Mary-Jane danced and Peter tried his best not to step on her feet.

And it wasn’t as if this was a bad thing. Lots of people weren’t dancing, either. Bucky just doubted that they wanted to dance as much as he did.

~*~*~

It wasn’t until later, much much later, when they finally reached their floor. Bucky felt every one of his years.

Every bone hurt. He was sure he ate too much delicious cake and other foods with fancy names. His feet still hurt, even though he didn’t dance.

Tony put music on, something slow and Bucky almost groaned.

“Really? You’re not tired yet?” Bucky asked with a smile that froze when Tony offered Bucky his hand.

“No, not until I danced with my boyfriend.”

Bucky stared at Tony who stared right back. Dumbfolded, he took the offered hand, beginning to move to the music. Following Tony’s steps as if it was his second nature.

At least until he miss-stepped.

“Sorry.” Bucky mumbled and looked across Tony’s shoulder, trying his hardest not to look at Tony’s eyes.

“For what?” Tony asked, sounding actually bewildered.

“For being my amazing, sweet and caring boyfriend? If so, then nothing to apologize for.” Tony continued and Bucky felt a blush rising.

“I’m a bit rusty.” Bucky answered lamely, knowing how it sounded. Knowing what kind of opening he gave to Tony.

Nothing came.

“So what? Just means we need a lot of practice. The next wedding will come.” Tony said, slowly spinning Bucky around.

And maybe Tony knew about the ring Bucky hid in his weapons bag. Maybe Tony knew what Bucky had planned.

But it wasn’t important enough to question dancing with his boyfriend.


End file.
